1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to transferring information between electronic devices and, more particularly, to transferring information via one or more electronic devices in a simplified manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices may be capable of running applications for displaying and manipulating data. As such, a first electronic device may be able to display, manipulate, or store data from a second electronic device, provided that the data is transferred from the second device to the first device. Though a user may have access to two similarly capable electronic devices, sharing data between the two devices may involve a number of steps, each of which may vary in difficulty. The process of transferring data between the devices may include many user decisions, such as which data to save, where the data is saved, which formats each device may be capable of processing, how to interconnect the devices for a most effective data transfer, etc. Such complexity may increase the difficulty or time spent transferring data between two electronic devices.